Ouran High School Host Club WHAT!
by sonic-anime-wars-96
Summary: What happens when four girls magically fall into the world of Ouran? What happens when they go live with the Hosts and become hostesses? Only time can tell. Let the craziness begin! Also edited the end of chapter 13
1. Where are we?

AN: This is my first fan fiction so please be nice and I'd love some reviews and some constructive criticism.

OK here are the characters

Akiko Takenaka

Medium length brown hair bangs that go down in an angle. Blue gray eyes, 5'5

Setsuko Mizushima

Medium length Light brown hair, that's layered and kind of curly. Blue green eyes. 5'6 glasses

Kamiko Kobayashi

Long dark brown hair that's straight, bright blue eyes 5'1

Chiyoko Akiyama

Long blond hair that's slightly curly Gray eyes 5'6

Let the story begin

Akiko opened her door and smiled. Her best friends had arrived. "Hey come on in." Her best friends walked in one at a time. Setsuko first (Often called Setsu by those close to her) Followed by Kamiko, and lastly came in Chiyoko (Chi)

"Hey" Chi popped up "You got any snacks I'm dying for something sweet." "Yeah! On the table" Hollered Akiko from her living room. They all walk into said room and took up their normal seats. Chi on the floor, Kamiko in the rocking chair, and Setsu on the couch.

Akiko puts in a DVD and turns around with some flair. "Today we are watching Ouran High School Host Club…Someone sent me the entire season in the mail….It's special edition!" She said.

Akiko went and sat down on the couch beside Setsu and pushed the play button. All of a sudden the familiar song *Sakura Kiss* came on and soon they saw the entire host club dressed up in Arabian clothing.

"Hey this isn't the first episode!" Akiko said. "Maybe it's a special feature." Setsu said hopefully. They continued to watch as the host club started to clean up from their day of hosting…as they were watching suddenly they felt like the floor gave way and they dropped into the ever so familiar third music room.

Akiko crashed into a tree making it topple to the ground, Kamiko fell on a table braking all the stuff on said table, Honey was still eating some cake as chi fell onto his table squashing the big three tiered cake. Setsu landed calmly on her feet only feeling a slight pain in her ankles. The boys were shocked at the four girls who had fallen into their music room. They just stared. Except for Haruhi who went to help Akiko off the floor.

Kyoya cleared his throat and all the boys went in to action, Hunny and Mori helping poor chi off the table and out of the cake, Hikaru and Kaoru helping Kamiko off the table careful to make sure no glass scratched her, while Haruhi and Setsu helped Akiko up. "Kaoru, Hikaru you two take her to the infirmary. Haruhi you do the same, Hunny Mori take her to the showers." Kyoya said gesturing to each one and the girls they had helped, Setsu started to walk out of the room when Kyoya asked her to come back. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Setsuko Mizushima." She replied. "How did you get here?"He asked. "Well I have no idea you see we're from another world so I don't know exactly how we got here." She states matter of factly. "Another world?" He questions. "That's what I said, but I don't expect you to believe me." She replies. "I have no reason not to believe you…Do you know how much all this cost."

He said gesturing to all the broken decorations and other things. Setsu pales and looks at the ground fearing what will happen next. "How will you repay us?" He asked,"Seeing as how you're not from around here?" She sweat drops starting to figure out what he's going to have them do. Tamaki's in the background letting Kyoya handle the strange situation.

"Tamaki how many girl hosts do we have? Ones that actually host as girls I mean." Kyoya turns and asks Tamaki. "None….Ah to pay us back they could host for us." He replied. "Yes that could really help our profits." Kyoya said thinking. "I don't see how that's possible since we don't go to school here. Thinking about it we're going to have to find a place to stay." Setsu says the last part quietly. She puts her hand on her chin thinking about what they're going to do about that.

Kyoya interrupts her thoughts "Well that could be easily changed." He says about the school part writing stuff down in his black notebook. "You and your friends sign these contracts and we'll forget the debt." He says pulling out four pieces of paper. Setsu grabs them out of his hands and starts to read them over. She looks up and then back at the paper she does this several times.

"So all we have to do is give up three years of our life to go to school here and work in the host club as hostesses and you'll forget the debt? What if we refuse?" She said looking up in Kyoya's serious gray eyes.

"My family employs our own police force so unless you were to find a way home…" He says letting it hang off making her think of what would happen. She shivered. "This contract deals with our school, but what about finding a place to stay for the four of us?" She questions. "We'll figure that out after. Well will you sign it?" Kyoya replied a slight smile on his face already knowing the answer.

AN (Author's Note): Okay I know a lot of people have done this idea before…but I wanted to give it a try. My friend is helping me by giving me ideas …There will be some funniness soon I promise…had to get through all of this. Well Fair Farren all.


	2. Were staying where!

Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club but in my dreams I do.

AN: Hey this is the second chapter of Ouran High School Host Club WHAT! Please enjoy and please review I'd love to hear from you!

Tsukiryu16 and NilaStar13 Thanks so much for your reviews they made me really happy and I will try really hard to make this a good fan fiction for you. Also please have a piece of this virtual cheese cake. If anyone else wants a piece please review. :3

Akiko's POV

I looked up at the ceiling in a daze, on the way to the infirmary I had gone unconscious and I could barely feel the hands of Haruhi and what I assumed to be one of the twins holding me up before I had slipped into unconsciousness.

I started to get up and immediately felt a pain in my back and remembered where I was. I sat up fully and was trying to remember what exactly had happened when a certain salmon haired twin spoke up. "Well well, looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up." Said the older Hitachin. I glared at him not in the mood. "Look at that face, it's horrifying. Save me Hikaru." Said the younger one practically jumping into Hikaru's arms. "I'm not in the mood Kaoru!" I said the pain in my back flaring as I tried to move.

They both stared back at me confusion in their eyes. "I heard you when I was unconscious." I said hoping that they would believe my lie, I couldn't tell them the truth…yet. They both looked at each other and just grinned. Then their grins got bigger and more mischievous. I saw that look and knew what it meant. I got up and was around the bed to where it was my shield against them. They grinned bigger and started to walk around the bed to me, I looked behind me there was nowhere to go.

They continued and then they were next to me their arms grabbing mine. And each twin stared into my face. They were so close that I could feel their breath, I felt my checks burn red. I tried to struggle but they held me too tight. It was then that I remembered my friends. I stopped struggling which surprised them making them falter back a bit.

"Where are my friends?" I asked. "Well Haruhi took the short, brown haired girl to find some clothes and to take a shower." Said Hikaru. 'Kamiko' Akiko thought.

"Hunny and Mori did the same for the blonde." Said Kaoru. 'Chiyoko.'

"I think the tall girl with glasses is still with Kyoya and Tamaki." Said Hikaru. 'Setsu, oh crap. She was left with the shadow king?'

"Take me to them please." I asked. "Well we could." Said Hikaru. "But you haven't been very nice to us." Finished Kaoru. You know when I had read the series (The Manga) I didn't think that them finishing each other's sentences would be as annoying as it was. I looked to the twins and knew that they wanted something from me.

"Well what would it take then? For you to bring me back to my friends." I asked in a bit of an irritated tone. They both looked at each other their grins got even wider. Lord help me. "If you can correctly guess which one of us is Hikaru and which one is kaoru." Hikaru started. "Then we'll take you to see your friends." said Kaoru. "If you get it wrong you have to do something for us." finished Hikaru and I didn't want to think about what he meant by that. "Fine." I sighed. They both put on their caps and did the whole mix up thing. "Let's play the which one is Hikaru game." They both said. "Can you guess which one of us is Hikaru and which one of us is Kaoru?" The both said again.

I took a deep look at them and pointed to the one on the right "That's Hikaru and that is Kaoru." I said pointing to the left. The smiles momentarily left their mouth and I knew I got it right. Then they smiled and they both said "Sorry your wrong." "But I know I'm right you two can't fool me. There's a 'Big' difference between you two." I said and smiled because they were defeated. I knew I was the only one other than Haruhi who had got it right the first time. The smiles dropped but came back again. "Fine we'll take you to your friends. Come on." They smiled, grabbed my arms and dragged me all the way back to the third music room.

Setsu's POV

I laid the pen back on the table. I felt like I just signed my soul to the devil. Kyoya gestured to a seat and I took it while I waited for my friends. It did not take more than 15 minutes. Kamiko came in first in an over-sized button up shirt and her same semi-wet tea stained pants. Haruhi walked in with her.

Next was Chiyoko with Hunny and Mori. She was also wearing an over-sized button up shirt, but she was wearing some dark black pants instead of the light denim she was wearing earlier. I had yet to see my best friend which was worrying me when two salmon and one brown headed blob burst through the door. Akiko looked a little worse for wear. Her hair was a little askew and her clothes a little rumpled.

Her arms were being held by the two twins. I could tell she had some pain in her back from the way she leaned forward slightly. Everyone was here. Time to explain everything. Kyoya cleared his throat and they had all taken seats. Haruhi and Kamiko on one couch. Chiyoko standing straight, Mori and Hunny behind her. The twins had gotten Akiko on another couch with them; she was sitting uncomfortably between them.

I looked over at my friends and tried not to frown as I said quickly, "Ok we got in a debt with the host club because we broke some things when we fell." At this Akiko grimaced she knew what was coming even though the other ones didn't. "All we have to do is sign these contracts and then were free of the debt." I tried to smile on that last part; Akiko gave me a suspicious look and grabbed at one of the papers being offered to her by me.

She quickly looked it over and asked me, "Did you sign it?" I nodded my head, she mouthed why and I mouthed back police force. She instantly knew what I was saying and signed the paper; Kamiko signed it too even after looking over it. She had seen the looks on our faces and knew to just sign the darn thing, Chiyoko didn't even really look at what she was signing she just signed it and smiled at me as she handed the paper back.

Kyoya took all the papers and had this smug little smile. I wanted to punch that smile off his face. "What years are you girls in?" He asked. "I am a second year, (AN: Because she skipped a year.) Akiko is a first year so is Kamiko and Chiyoko." I answered in a reply. He nodded and wrote in his book.

"Where are we going to stay?" Asked Akiko. "We want you to come to our house!" Said the twins at the same time. She got this look on her face that screamed help me. Kyoya nodded and wrote in his little notebook. The twins grabbed her and were pulling her out the doors as she turned to me and mouthed SAVE ME! And then they were gone.

"Chi-Chan can come to my house." Piped up Hunny. "Takashi you could come over too it'll be like a slumber party." He smiled and looked up at Mori. "Sure." Was Mori's small reply. "That sounds like so much fun." Said Chiyoko. Kyoya wrote down something again in his notebook. They left after that because Hunny and Mori had to go home to practice.

"Well one of you could come to my house." Haruhi said. I glanced over at Kamiko and told her to go. She nodded. I figured she would be better off at her house then at one of the other two's houses. She nodded and both got up to leave, Haruhi had to go to the market before she went home.

That left me with Tamaki and Kyoya. Again. Sigh. "Well considering Tamaki can't really have guests at his house easily you may come over to my house," He said it like it was a privilege. I again wanted to punch him. I honestly wish I was at the twins rather than be at his house. He got up and so did I and I followed him out the door.

AN: Alright second chapter done. I'm hoping to have the next one done by Monday. Who knows. For any of those who wish to know, my character is Akiko. Also if you have any questions put them in a review and I'll try to answer them for you. I really hope you like it and also anyone who reviews gets virtual cheese cake :D


	3. Mitskuni's house

AN: All right Chapter three done! Thanks to all those who have reviewed it keeps me inspired.

Araya Light and Tskiryu16 please have some virtual cheesecake. :3 I am always glad to hear from you all so thank you and let the chapter begin.

Chapter three

Mori's POV

(After they left the third music room)

We walked outside, Mitskuni talking and laughing away. We got into the limo and Chi said, "Wow I've never been in a limo before." She smiled and looked around. "Really Chi-Chan?" Mitskuni asked. She smiled wider and nodded. "Would you like some cake Chi-Chan?" Mitskuni asked hopefully. No one could ever eat as much cake as him.

Later

I can't believe she ate the same amount of cake as Mitskuni. We got to Mitskuni's house and walked in Chi following close behind us. I heard Mitskuni's younger brother out back already practicing. We walked into the kitchen and I saw my aunt trying to make something.

"Hello boys." She said not looking away from what she was doing. "Hi mom, I would like to introduce you to somebody." He said in a reply. She turns around and sees Chi who looks slightly shy and embarrassed. "Hello." My aunt says. Chi says a quite hello back.

"This is my new friend Chiyoko Akiyama." He says turning to Chi. "But you can call me Chi Mrs. Haninozuka." She says and bows politely. "It's nice to meet you Chi." My aunt replies.

"She's a new student at Ouran and a new member of my club. And she needs a place to stay. Can she stay here? Please!" Mitskuni begged. "Of course she can stay here. It'll be nice to have another girl in the house." My aunt said and then shooed us out to go practice while she showed Chi around and gets her settled.

Chi's POV

"Well, would you like a tour of the house first or would you like me to show you your room?" Mrs. Haninozuka asked me. I took a moment to think and studied her.

She was about my height, though not as skinny as me (But not many people were, I'm what you'd call a tooth pick.) She had long slightly curly hair that was the same color as Hunny's and her eyes were a chocolate brown, darker than Hunny's eyes were.

"I guess my room." I said looking into her eyes. "Alright follow me." She said and walked down the hallway, I followed and we went up stairs and down another hallway. She was pointing things out to me as we went.

"That's Mitskuni's room." She said pointing to a door on the left. With a bunny picture on it. I just nodded in response. "And that's Yasuchika's room. My younger son." She said pointing to a door on the right this time. We continued down the hallway and she opened a door to the right.

"Here we are." She said and walked into the room I followed her in and looked around. It was huge. There was a king sized canopy bed in the middle of the room with pink blankets and sheets. The floor was dark brown wood, the walls an off white. There was a huge closet and dresser and a window seat that looked into the back yard.

She turned to me and asked, "Is it ok?" I looked at her and replied. "It's huge. ..I'm sorry I mean it's perfect. Thank you so much for letting me stay here." I looked at her and smiled. "It's no problem. Now where are your things?" She asked.

I looked down in slight embarrassment. "Umm. I don't really have anything right now." She looked at me a little confused. "Well when I came here all I had was what was on me." I said trying to clear things up a little. "Oh. Well let's do something about that." She said and grabbed me and walked out the door. We walked out of the house and into the limo.

Mori's POV

We walked into the house an hour later and Mitskuni tried to find his mom. We looked all over the house but couldn't find her. I noticed a note on the fridge and grabbed it. "Mitskuni. Here" I said and gave it to him. We both read the note.

Boys,

If I'm not back before you're done with your practice I'm out shopping with Chi.

She needed a few things so that's where were going we'll be back in a few hours

So don't worry.

Love,

Mom.

Mitskuni smiled and knew what his mom was doing and so we went upstairs to change.

Chi's POV

I have never been more exhausted in my life. After Mrs. Haninozuka found out that I didn't really have anything we went on this huge shopping trip getting anything she thought was necessary for me. I had tried to tell her I didn't need the stuff but she would just wave me off.

I walked into the house and she asked if I was hungry. I politely said no and asked if I could go to my room. She said that was fine and I walked up the stairs, into my room and collapsed on the bed.

While this is happening, something is going on with Kamiko. Find out in the next chapter.

AN: I know this was short sorry. My next chapter will deal with what happened to Kamiko and then you'll get to see what is happening with Akiko and Setsu. And I might not get to post until after thanksgiving but I will still write so that I can post a lot when I can. Thank you so much for reading! Please review :D


	4. Haruhi and Haruhi'sdad?

AN: Hey since it's thanksgiving virtual pumpkin pie and my mom's homemade cookies for all of you who have reviewed. Now onto chapter 4 :3

Chapter four

Kamiko's POV

Me and Haruhi were walking home from the market when I asked, "So how is it? Being a host I mean." "Not too bad I guess." She started. "You mostly listen to girls talk. I guess the worst part is the other hosts. Hunny and Mori aren't bad. The twins like to mess with me but I think they found a new toy in Akiko." She grimaced. "I feel bad for her. Tamaki can be obnoxious and an idiot but he has a good heart and Kyoya…He seems really cold but he has his good moments." She replied.

I listened closely to what she had to say and tried to figure out what I was in for. I had seen the looks that Setsu and Akiko gave each other and I knew that this was going to be interesting. We came to her apartment building and walked up the stairs she opened the door and walked in. We put the groceries in the kitchen and I tried to help her put them up.

"My dad won't be home until closer to supper time." She said while she finished putting stuff away. I just nodded my head. She then got a pan and put some water in it for whatever she was making. "I'm going to start supper if you want you can watch some T.V." She said I went into the living room and turned the T.V on. I felt kinda awkward. I mean I never really watched Ouran, I watched maybe one or two episodes but I never really got into it and now here I am sitting in one of the character's living room.

This is so weird. I finally started paying attention to what was on the T.V. It was this show called Kimagure rock. There was this chicken on it and it was playing bad-mitton with this visual Kei artist named Sho Fuwa. So far it looked like the chicken was gonna win. My attention then returned to where I was and Haruhi came out of the kitchen.

"Would you like something else to wear?" She asked. I looked at the oversized button up shirt and tea stained pants I was wearing and nodded politely and followed her into her room. She started looking through her closet and pulled out some clothes. She kept pulling them out until there was this huge pile of clothes on the floor. "Here help yourself to whatever you want. If they fit take them. These are all the super girly clothes my dad tries to get me to wear. I tell him that he shouldn't bother but he doesn't listen." She then laughed a small laugh. You know this might not be as awkward as I thought.

I smiled and grabbed a few clothes that I liked and Haruhi showed me the bathroom. While I was in there trying on clothes I heard the front door open and someone say, "HARUUUHIIII! Guess who's home early?" I couldn't tell if the voice was a man or women it had hints of both. I pulled on a simple dress that fit me and walked out.

There standing by the door was a tall red headed….women? No that's not right. It looked my way and said, "Oh, Haruhi do we have a guest?" it then looked at its daughter who was in the kitchen. "Yes dad. Her name is Kamiko Kobayashi. She needs a place to stay. She's a new student at my school and a new member of my club." She replied.

The red headed….person walked over to me and held out their hand. "I'm Ryoji, Haruhi's dad but you can call me Ranka. That's my working name." I shook his hand and smiled. "So you're in her club?" He asked. "Yes I just became a member today." I replied. This was a strange situation. "Yay now my little girl isn't the only girl!" I just nodded. "Supper's almost done." Haruhi said. Ranka walked into the kitchen and I followed.

Later that night in Haruhi's room

"So umm how long has your dad been a.." I couldn't really say it. "A tranny?" Haruhi supplied. "I don't know but for a while. It doesn't really bother me though." I just nodded. "Thanks for letting me stay here." I said. "Yeah no problem." Haruhi replied. We then both laid down and tried to get some sleep.

Meanwhile while this was going on what's happening with Akiko? Find out in the next Chapter.

AN: I know it's another short chapter but I'm almost positive that the next two will be longer. I'm having a bit of trouble when it comes to writing Kamiko's and Chiyoko's parts. If you have any idea's please let me know. By the way most of the story will be about Akiko and Setsu with some parts with Chiyoko and Kamiko. And yes I had a skip beat cameo. With kimagure rock. If you haven't read skip beat you should. Please review :D


	5. Fun with Twins

AN: OK here is chapter five. It is a long chapter. I hope you like and please review. Also all those who have reviewed please have some chocolate cake (Provided by Hunny) :3

Chapter Five

Akiko's POV

How did I get in this mess? Here I am sitting between the twins in their limo on the way to their house. Dear lord did I just say that, Never thought that this would be happening. Right now the twins are looking out the window paying me no attention, thank goodness. But for some reason I felt that this wasn't going to last long.

"Hey Kaoru, what are we going to do when we get home?" Hikaru looked towards his brother and smiled. "I don't know Hikaru what do you have in mind?" Kaoru asked and smiled mischievously. My mind screamed 'somebody help me!' the twins then turned their looks on me and smiled bigger. They got really close to my face, I could feel their breath on me and I could feel my skin grow warm.

"What do you think we should do Akiko?" The both asked simultaneously. "Go to sleep." I said trying to keep my voice even. It was hard to think with their faces so close. "Aww that's no fun." They both said and frowned. They both leaned back.

"Hey Kaoru we could play that game." Hikaru said his smile returning. "That game. But Hikaru I would get so embarrassed. We never played that game with anyone else but each other." He said and did his whole embarrassed act. I ducked my head down; I didn't think that them acting like this would make me feel so…uncomfortable.

Hikaru starts to laugh at me. I look up at him and glare. He just continues and I really start to get mad. Hmm, how can I get back at him? I got it. Before he could do anything I kissed him on the cheek and I saw his face get bright red. My turn to laugh, I giggled and Kaoru started to laugh.

"Looks like you've finally met your match brother." Says Kaoru laughing the whole time, Hikaru frowns and pushes his brother, that's when I notice we were at their house. We get out of the car and walked into their house, as we walk through the house, I am shocked; I mean it's huge and beautiful.

We were walking down a hallway when I heard, "Hikaru, Kaoru come and see my new designs." Yelled someone who I'm pretty sure was their mother. "Ok we'll be right there." They both yelled back. We continued down the hallway till we came to an open door that lead into this huge Office/fashion studio. I continued to stare.

Their mom turned around and smiled at me a bit of surprise in her eyes at her unexpected guest. We stood there for a minute when Mrs. Hitachin asked, "Well are you two going to introduce me?" The twins smiled, they were a lot like her.

"Mom this is Akiko Takenaka." Hikaru said gesturing to me. "She's a new student and member of our club." Kaoru supplied. "Well it's nice to meet you." Mrs. Hitachin said. "It's nice to meet you as well." I replied. "Hey mom," Kaoru said. "She needs a place to stay and we said she could stay here is that ok?" He asked. "Yes of course it is. But I must ask one thing of you Akiko." Mrs. Hitachin asked a smile playing on her lips.

"What is it Mrs. Hitachin?" I asked. "Will you please try on some of my designs?" She replied. The twins smiled and pushed me towards their mom, "Of course she will." They answered for me. Their mom took my hand and dragged me to a changing room piling my arms with clothes and instructions on how she wanted me to dress. I went into the changing room and tried on the first outfit.

It was a short black ruffle tutu skirt, with a light blue tank, stripped thigh high socks, black fingerless gloves, and black converse like shoes. I walked out Mrs. Hitachin smiled and started saying how well it looked. The twins just smiled and whispered to each other.

I was soon sent back into the changing room with another outfit. This time it was a nice red strapless evening dress that fell to my knees and had a black cropped jacket. I walked out and the twins whistled, which made me blush as red as my dress. Mrs. Hitachin grinned bigger and talked about how it looked good and some changes she might make to the design, she again made me go in with another outfit.

This lasted for about two hours when the twins got up and said, "We want Akiko back." I gave them a slight glare because they implied that I was theirs. Mrs. Hitachin nodded and smiled. "Alright fine, Akiko I'll put all the clothes you tried on in your room. Have fun."

I sputtered and the twins lead me out of the room. No sooner had we left the room, my stomach grumbled. The twins heard it, "If you were hungry you should have said something sooner." They said, pouted and dragged me to the kitchen. The twins grabbed some food and drinks, passed some to me and headed out of the kitchen.

We walked upstairs and into their room. The twins sat their stuff down on an in-table, I did the same. They plopped on their bed and we sat there eating. It was actually pretty quiet until the twins finished with their food. "What should we do now?" asked Hikaru. "I don't know." Replied kaoru. I was still eating, they both turned to me, "Well don't look at me I'm still eating." I said.

So they waited till I was done and then they went to this couch in their room which had a huge flat screen T.V in front of it with several gaming stations. "Let's play a game." They both said. So I walked over. "Ok which one?" I asked. Hikaru ignored my question, picked out a game, and sat down on the couch with his controller. Kaoru passed me a controller and I again sat in-between them. We ended up playing Mario Kart.

Hikaru's POV

We had been playing Mario Kart for the past half hour. It was a tie between me and Akiko for lead. "I'm tired of playing this game, let's watch a movie." I said. "You're only tired of playing this game because you know I'm going to beat you." Akiko replied. I just smiled.

"That sounds like a challenge." I said mischievously and grinned. "If you're up to it." She said. We then went into final showdown just me and her, no computers, and my brother stayed out of it and we went to it. We raced on rainbow road. I was in the lead until she threw a red shell at me; she then passed me by and stayed in the lead until the next lap. When I sped by her with a mushroom.

We went back and forth after that and then right when I thought I was gonna win she used a mushroom and passed me by right at the finish line. She looked at me and smiled a gloating smile. I glared at her a little and then smiled a mischievously. I got closer to her and she got up and ran behind the couch where it was her shield against me.

What is it with her and using things as shields. I ran around the side of the couch and grabbed her arm; I spun her around and placed a kiss on her cheek. Making her blush just like she made me earlier. Strange we only knew each other for a couple hours but it was like we knew each other longer. Wow that was an incredibly cheesy thing to think. Thank goodness it didn't come out of my mouth. All of sudden Akiko yawned. "Would you like to go get some sleep?" Kaoru asked. "Yes please." Akiko replied and yawned again. It had been a big day for her today. Kaoru and I showed her to what would be her room. Which was right across the hall.

Akiko's POV

I walked into what would be my room and my mouth fell open. The room was huge and beautiful like every other room in the house. It had off-white carpet and dark blue walls with a huge bed in the middle, with light blue covers. There was a dark brown wooden dresser and there were two other doors. I went and opened one door. It was a huge walk-in closet filled with a ton of clothes and there was a note on this small stool in the middle of the room. It read

Dear Akiko,

All these clothes are yours to use.

Thanks for modeling for me

I hope you'll do it again

Mrs. Hitachin

I looked around in awe and then checked out the other door which was a nice size bathroom. My mouth was wide open as I stared at everything. "So I'm guessing you like it?" Hikaru asked me. "Of course it's lovely. It's twice the size of my old room." The twins grinned, said their goodnights and left my room. Wow I'm staying at the Hitachin's house, every fangirls dream.

Hmm but I wonder if I'll ever see my family again. I wonder if their worried about me. I went and sat on my bed, and looked down as a tear escaped my eye. Then I looked up and saw the huge walk-in closet and smiled. Well sitting and crying isn't going to help me. Let's see if I can find something to wear to bed. I looked through the closet and found a nice plain black tank top and green pj bottoms and I went and crawled into my bed. Falling asleep quickly today, was a tiring day.

Twins POV

We cracked open the door and saw that Akiko was out sleeping quietly curled up into a ball. She was so cute while she was asleep; we quietly closed the door, made our way back to our room and went to bed.

AN: Ok I finished chapter 5. Wow that was a big one. I knew it was going to be. Sorry it's taking so long to really get into the story. But I have to lay down the foundation first. Setsu is next yay! Hope you like and PLEASE REVIEW! IT makes me so happy when I hear from you.


	6. Life with Kyoya

AN: Hello all you wonderful people who are taking the time to read this. I really hope you enjoy it and please review. Sorry it took so long. I'll probably only be able to update once a week because of my limited access to a computer. Thanks again for reading.

Chapter six

Kyoya's POV

We were in the car on the way to my home. I was sitting on one side and Setsu was sitting as far away from me as she could. "Are you uncomfortable around me?" I asked her. "No." She said and looked indifferently out the window, though I could see her true feelings flash on her face for a moment before she hid them. I smiled lightly, I was making her uncomfortable.

I was writing in my notebook thinking about the club's finances, and how we were going to promote our new members. "Please tell me a little bit about your friends so that I can know how they can best work for the club." I asked of her. I saw her frown before she once again masked her emotions and turned to me with an indifferent face.

"Chiyoko is kind, love sweets and can be very energetic, her favorite animal are frogs and her favorite colors are blue and green. Kamiko is a little shy until you get to know her, very kind and always tries to help others; she likes to draw and likes the colors neon green and purple. Akiko is very 'interesting'; she loves anime/manga, drawing, and she does competitive tap. She likes the colors blue and black and wolves. She also loves video games and she likes to act." She replied not taking a break.

Kyoya wrote it all down. "And what about you?" He asks. "I'm smart, I jumped ahead a year in school, I like the color orange and dolphins, I like to drawn, have fun and be with my friends." She emphasized the being with her friend's part which I noticed. "Any other questions?" She asked annoyance in her voice and raised her brow. "No I think that's it…..for now." I said in a reply.

Her eyes narrowed and then she again resumed her indifferent face and looked out the window. I could feel a coldness emanating from her. She did not like being with me. I wonder why. Before I could think of it any more the limo stopped and the door was opened.

I got out and Setsu followed me. We walked into my house, upstairs and down the hallway towards my room. I stopped a little early by this door next to my room. "This will be your room." I said and pointed to the door.

Setsu's POV

I opened the door and walked in, the room had white walls and white carpet, a big bed was in the center with gray covers. There was a closet on one wall. There was a desk beside another wall. Everything looked so…dreary. There was no color to the room, much like a hospital. "The bathroom is right across the hall. I'll be in my room." Kyoya said and left, closing the door behind him. So everyone else will be having fun with the other characters and here I am in prison. No, that's not right, stop thinking so pessimistically. At least the others didn't have to stay here.

Now what can I do?

Well if I'm going to stay here might as well have a look around. I walked to the door and opened it and peered into the hallway. I walked down the hallway and headed down the stairs. One of Kyoya's body guards walked up to me. "May I help you miss?" He asks. "No I just wanted to look around." I answer. "I could give you a tour." He says. I smiled.

"Yes please." I reply. He nods and motions for me to follow him. He shows me around and points out different things to me, as we finish up the tour and start to head back; I hear a voice, "Kyoya! I came to visit." Yells a female voice from the front door.

A women, older then Kyoya, but who had the same gray eyes and black hair looks over at me, "Oh does he have a guest?" the women asks the body guard, who nods in a reply. "Oh hi I'm Fuyumi, Kyoya's older sister." She introduces herself. "Hi I'm Setsuko Mizushima." I said.

"So where is my darling brother?" She asks no one in particular. "Up in his room." I reply. "Well that's not nice of him. Leaving his guest all by herself." She says and storms up the stairs with a frown on her face. I follow her and she goes into his room, I stand at the door way. She walks over to him; He's at his desk typing away at his computer.

"Hello Fuyumi." He says and doesn't turn away from his screen. Her frown gets bigger and she smacks him across the back of the head. He turns around and glares at her. "What was that for Fuyumi?" He asks and frowns. I try not to laugh but I can't help the smile that spread across my face. "You left your guest all alone. That's extremely rude. I can't believe you did that!"

She says and she glares at him a little. He just continues to look at her. "Well, fine if you're not going to do anything I'll entertain her." She says, then storms across the room and grabs my hand, "Come on Setsu let's go." She says dragging me away. She drags me downstairs and out to her car.

"Let's go shopping." She says. And we get into her car. "So how did you come to stay at the house?" She asks curiosity in her voice. "Well, my friends and I recently came here and we had no place to stay so Kyoya 'allowed' me to stay at his house and my friends went to stay at the other host club members houses. You see we have a debt with the host club for breaking their stupid decorations, now we have to become members in their club and go to Ouran."

I reply letting out all my frustration. "Sorry, for ranting at you, I'm just a little frustrated." I say. "It's ok. Sounds like you've had a hard day. So where do you and your friends come from?" She asks me. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I say to her. "I wouldn't be so sure." She says back.

I then explain all that happened to us today. She just smiles and nods. "I believe you." She says after I finish. I raise my brow in a questioning manner. "I really do. I mean you never really can tell what will happen in this crazy world of ours." At this she just smiled. Then she gets this look on her face. "Because you dropped into the host club does this mean you don't have anything with you?" She asked. I nod my head. "Well then it looks like we need to change that." She says. I don't like that tone in her voice.

*LATER*

I walk into the house and collapse on the nearest couch. Fuyumi had dragged me all around the mall making me try on this and that and looking at different things. My feet hurt so bad, we've been at the mall for over three hours. She must've bought half of it.

She walks into the house and gets several people to bring in the different things she bought for me. I can't believe she bought me all that stuff. She goes and sits on a seat opposite of me. "So did you have fun?" She asks. "Yeah, I can't believe you bought all that stuff." I reply in a tired voice. "Well, it was only the stuff you needed" She says back to me, Smiling.

"Thank you Fuyumi-chan." I smile at her. I had gotten to know her in the past couple of hours and she was really sweet and nice. Very energetic though. "No problem. I was glad to. You know I've never had a younger sister to spoil. And I can't very well spoil my brothers. There all too serious." She says and sighs.

I laugh a little and she joins in with me. We hear a door from upstairs open and close and we see Kyoya walk down the stairs. "You're finally back." Kyoya says. "Yes I just had to go get some stuff for Setsu since she didn't have anything." She frowns at her brother. "Well I hope you had a good time."He says and you can tell he's just saying it as a necessity.

"We did. I quite enjoy your sister's company." I say and look over at Fuyumi who smiles. "Fuyumi you should be getting home it's almost time for supper." Kyoya says. She frowns again and stands up. "Fine, I'll see you later Setsu." She says and smiles to me. She walks to the door and walks outside. I turn to look at Kyoya. "Your sister is very nice." I say.

"Yes but sometimes she does things she shouldn't." he says and you could hear the insinuation in his voice. I frown at him. "It wasn't my idea. It was hers to go shopping, and it was hers to get that stuff for me. Believe me I told her not to bother but she wouldn't listen. So don't get all high and mighty on me Kyoya Ootori." I glare at him and go upstairs and into my room, which was now full of clothes and some other things that Fuyumi got for me. I searched through the stuff, found some Pjs, put them on and went to bed. Because I was really tired and I didn't want to face Kyoya yet. As I got into my covers I prayed that I wouldn't end up killing Kyoya before the end of the week.

Kyoya's POV

*After Setsu stormed upstairs*

Well isn't this going to be interesting. I smile and looked upstairs where Setsu had just disappeared.

AN: alright it is finished. Whew. That was interesting….hope I didn't get ooc. I hope that this was a good chapter and thanks for reading. Next chapter is the first day of school for our lovely girls. I am soooo sorry it took so long to really get into the story please forgive me *Bows low* I promise it'll get better. And PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. First day at school

Chapter Seven

AN: Omgee I am sooo sorry. I've had some writer's block on this. I am so sorry that it took so long please forgive me. (Does dogeza) Hope you like please review.

Akiko's POV

It was so warm and comfy. I was still half asleep when I felt two things plop on the bed on either side of me. That's when I remembered where I am. "Leave me alone." I mumble and turned over, pulling the blanket over my eyes.

The twins start pulling on my arms. "Come on Akiko it's time to get ready for school." They both said. Oh crap! I sit straight up and throw the blankets off of me, which surprises the twins making them fall off the bed. I get up and race into the bathroom and found a hairbrush that Mrs. Hitachin gave me and ran it through my hair.

I ran to the closet and started searching for what I was going to wear. The twins come in the closet and start looking through the clothes as well. That's when I come up with a great idea. "Kaoru go get me one of the blue school jackets and one of the ties." I command and he looks at me for a second then runs to get the items. While he's gone I grab a few clothes and a pair of shoes.

"What are you doing?" Asked Hikaru. "You'll see." I reply. Kaoru comes back in with the jacket and tie, I run into the bathroom, shut the door and change. I come out in a white button up shirt, Blue Ouran jacket (That I leave unbuttoned) and tie, Black short skirt, powder blue knee length socks and black converse. The twins applauded and the Hikaru pipes up, "Nice but what about hair and make-up?" He asks Kaoru nods in agreement.

They come towards me, grab my arms and pull me into the bathroom. They then start messing with my hair and face. I looked into the mirror, after they were done, my hair was straightened and I had on blue eye shadow with pink lip stick and clear gloss. They had done a good job. I gave them both hugs, "Thank you." They both nodded and we headed downstairs for breakfast.

Setsu's POV

Two maids came in and woke me up to get ready for school. I got up and looked through my clothes looking for what I'm going to wear. I end up deciding on a knee length black skirt, yellow tank (because I know that it's the color of the girl's uniform) and white button up shirt (left Unbuttoned.) with some black shoes. I go find a hairbrush; I pull it through my hair and put it in a pony tail.

I walk out and see one of the maids near Kyoya's door, shivering. "Are you alright?" I ask her. "Y-y-yes I just have to go wake up master Kyoya." I felt bad for the poor girl. "I'll wake him up." I say. "Oh but you can't, you're a guest." She starts to say but I interrupt. "It's ok if anyone asks; tell them I told you that I'd take care of it. Then you don't have to worry about getting in trouble." I said back to her and smiled. She just nods and runs away.

I walked to his door and opened it. His room is really dark, and he is wrapped up in blankets. I walk over to the window and pulled open the curtain letting the sun shine through. I hear a growl and some movement. I turn around to find that he pulled the blanket over his eyes. What a child. I walked over to him and pulled the blanket off his head.

"It's time to get up Kyoya-sempai." He glares at me, which doesn't faze me. "Seriously Kyoya-sempai get up." I then push him a little. He sits up and continues to glare at me. "Do you know how late I was up last night?" He asks. "Not my fault you stayed up so late on a school night. Now get your sorry butt up!"

With this I pulled the blankets completely off the bed, left them on the floor, walked over to the door and turned to face him. "I'm going to go get something to eat." I said and walked out of the room and down to the kitchen; I could feel his glare the entire way.

Akiko's POV

We pulled into the school grounds and got out of the car. The girl's were all greeting the twins and smiling. They all looked at me with either confusion or a little bit of jealousy, I hear people whisper 'who is she' and 'why is she with the twins?' The twins grab onto my arms and start to talk to me excitedly.

That's when some of the girl's glared at me. I just ignored them. "Let's go get your class schedule." The twins said and took me to the president's office. The president gives me a small orientation and my schedule; I'm in all that same classes as the twins. The twins then take me to the host club room for some small instructions about the day before classes start.

Setsu's POV

Kyoya and I were sitting in the host club room waiting for everyone else to get there for a few things before school starts. Tamaki comes in first running over to Kyoya and started talking excitedly about some new commoner thing he had tried.

Next came in Haruhi and Kamiko, Kamiko was wearing Black skinny jeans, a light green shirt and Black boots. She also had a green ribbon in her hair.

After her came in Hunny, Mori and Chiyoko who was wearing light denim designer jeans with a black tee shirt with a frog on it, and normal tennis shoes.

After them comes the twins and Akiko. We all sat down and Kyoya starts to talk. "After classes please come back to the host club so we can be ready for the costumers. You girls will not be hosting until next week, so this week you will be helping by serving the girls. Also no cosplay until next week" He said a few more things and then we each went to our own classes.

Akiko's POV

The twins, Kamiko and I are all in the same classes. Haruhi is in some of the same classes but she also has some advanced classes. Poor Chiyoko is in a totally different class type then us. As we were walking down to our first class I grabbed Kamiko and pulled her aside.

"So how was your night?" I whisper to her. "A little awkward, but not too bad. Haruhi's dad is a tranny." She whispers back. I just nod. "What about you?" She asks. "Not too bad considering I'm staying with the twins. Tried on outfits for their designer mom for about two hours last night and played Mario kart." I whisper back.

She laughs a little bit and I join her as we whisper about our experiences. "What are you two whispering about?" The twins asked. "Nothing." We both said at the same time which made us giggle more. "The twins pouted. "I feel so left out Hikaru." Kaoru said. "It's alright Kaoru I'm here for you." Hikaru said and pulled his brother into a hug, all the nearby girls awed.

I just rolled my eyes and walked past them. We got into our class and we all got into our seats, here's how we were sitting. Kamiko, Kaoru, Me, Hikaru and finally Haruhi, all in a line. Kamiko and I introduced ourselves, sat down and class started. Hikaru and Kaoru kept passing notes to me and Kamiko and it was hard to focus on the teacher. This was going to be a long day.

Setsu's POV

I had all the same classes as Kyoya and we both had some with Tamaki but Kyoya and I had some advanced classes. Curse my smartness. I walked into our first class and sat down. I felt this dark presence behind me and turn to look around. Crap its Nekozawa. He sees me and it starts.

"Hello, you must be new. I'm Umehito Nekozawa, President of the black magic club. If you decide to join you could have a free Belzenelf doll. We have three different sizes." He said and pulled them out. "Umm….sorry Nekozawa Sempai I'm already in a club." He frowns and turns away. I turn back around. The teacher starts the class and has me introduce myself. I sit back down and try to focus on class.

Chiyoko's POV

I'm all alone. I frown and walk into my class and the teacher points out a seat for me. I go and sit down; beside me is a guy with dark brown/black hair. He has a small puppet sitting on his desk. "Hi" I say to him. "Yo." He says back. "I'm Chiyoko Akiyama." I say. "I'm Daniel." He replies. I couldn't say anything more because class had started. I hate being alone.

After school.

Setsu's POV

Everyone was assembling in the host club room so that we could be completely ready when the girls came. Thankfully we wouldn't be doing any cosplay or hosting till next week. We all settled into our spots, Tamaki on his throne, Haruhi beside him, Mori behind her with Hunny on his shoulders and Chi beside him.

On the left of Tamaki were the twins, Akiko in between them and Kamiko in front of them. Behind Tamaki was me and Kyoya. We were all in positions when the doors opened and we said our customary welcome.

The hosts then went to their respective table and the clients went to their favorite hosts. Kamiko ended up helping Haruhi and occasionally the twins. Chiyoko helped out Hunny and Mori, Akiko was with the twins. They hogged her. And I got stuck with Tamaki and Kyoya….is anyone else sensing a pattern here.

I walked over to Tamaki and poured some tea for them. I smiled, fake of course but no one could tell. I then walked over to Kyoya's table and started helping out there.

Akiko's POV

As soon as host club activities started the twins had dragged me to their table, their guests already sitting. "Akiko can you please get us something to drink?" Hikaru asked. "But Hikaru I don't know where anything is." I said with a slight pout on my face, trying to play along with what they usually did. Hikaru laughed.

"Hey it's not funny!" I said and bopped him on the head. The girl's seemed shocked for a moment, until Kaoru started to laugh. This started a small thing between me and Hikaru. He tried to bop me back, but I dodged him. He tried again and failed again. This went on for a little while.

The girls were laughing at our little sparing match. At last I pulled back slightly out of breath and said, "I'll go look around and see if I can't find something for you girls to drink." I smiled and left. When I got back with some drinks they were smiling.

I talked to them a bit and they seemed to like me. Yes, maybe this hostess thing would be easier than I thought. Until one of them popped up and asked me, "Akiko why were you with the twins this morning?" "Ummm." Oh crap.

"She's new to Japan. So we offered for her to stay at our place until she can find a permanent residence." The twins answered. I looked to the girls and there was no anger on their faces, only curiosity. "Oh, really? Tell us about it." They begged.

I sat down and answered some of their questions. They laughed often as I explained some of the twin's mischievous behavior. "Yeah, it's like their my brothers." I said and hoped that would stop any romantic thoughts that the girls had. The twins smiled at what I had said obviously pleased.

They then grinned one of their evil smiles, got up and came towards me. I ran behind my chair using it to shield me. Like that would really work, so I moved and we proceeded to play a chasing game in front of the girls, who ate it up like a fat man eats cookies after a diet.

And that's how are week went. School and then serving/hosting after. Not much happened that week. Until Friday.

AN: Cliff Hanger. Maybe. Whew. I was having some writer's block on that one. I just hope it's good. Please review, it gives me inspiration. I'm sorry that the POV went back and forth so much, hopefully when I write the next chapters it'll get better. I hope I'm doing good on the story. If you have any questions, critisms, or suggestions please tell me. Anyway I really hope you like. May the force be with you. Also what should they cosplay as first?


	8. Say WHAT!

AN: Here's another chappie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or Gibb's slap. But I do own the jacket I'm wearing, the zip drive I use and these headphones I'm wearing. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Akiko's POV

It seemed to be a normal day. Or what you could call a normal day when you're surrounded by the host club. Here are some of the 'normal' things that had happened so far today.

First, the twins hid my clothes while I was in the shower. I had to search for half an hour before I found them.

Also because I had to search for half an hour we were late for school

Next we had a pop quiz in math and we kinda blew up the science lab when Hikaru put the wrong thing into our test tube…..On purpose. Trust me horrible lab partner.

At lunch Tamaki stepped on Belzenef and got cursed. Or so he thought. He accidently walked into the girl's bathroom after that because he was so scared that he wasn't paying attention.

Then during host club Kamiko managed to break a tea pot right next to the twins table. Kaoru helped her clean it up.

So yeah it was a pretty uneventful day, Compared to some.

It's now after Club activities and we're having a meeting at our large conference table that came out of nowhere. Were discussing what our cosplay theme should be. Because were cosplaying on Monday when we introduce ourselves as hostesses for the first time.

"We could do French maids and butlers." The twins pipe up. "NO! I will not wear a French maid costume." I replied. The twins pouted. "Aw come on it would be great and pull in a lot of costumers." They said and grinned. "I already said no you pervs!" I replied and Gibb slapped them both.

Everyone was quiet for a bit trying to think of ideas. And then…

*Powerful Motor* "OH ho ho ho ho ho ho. Are you lacking imagination? Well then I'm here to help." I looked over. Instead of Renge who I was expecting to see, I see this guy with light brown medium length hair, which is spiked in the back. He had Blue eyes and was about 5'8. He was standing on the platform legs spread and his hand in the air.

"Who are you?" The twins asked. "My name is Alec Hoshakuji. I'm Renge's cousin. She went to Comic con and couldn't be here today. So I came to help. I've been dying to meet all of you. Also I'm going to be the hostesses' manger. Just like Renge is the Hosts manager." He said, smiled and held out a peace sign. Good lord help us all.

After which we ignored him and went back to discussing. Alec sometimes threw in his comments.

Half an hour later

"NO No no." Said Alec, "Those all lack imagination. You should do fantasy. That would be great. It would attract a lot of costumers. Pulling them into a dream world full of adventure and pretty ladies. Sigh." Then he starts to have a faraway look and starts to day dream.

Tamaki nods and starts to smile. "Yes that would be great…..etc" He said. I'm not going into his speech because of how long it was. Kyoya nods and starts to write in his notebook. "We need to figure out what each of us is going to be." Kyoya says.

"Tamaki should be a Faery King." I say. The twins started to laugh and high fived me. Tamaki gets upset and goes to his emo corner.

Haruhi goes over to him and says, "You know Tamaki-sempai not all fairies are short Tinker bell types. Actually in myths fairies were more elegant than that and more dangerous. Most modern stories have pixie fairies. Which are the small ones."

This seemed to convince him. As Tamaki instantly perked up and hugged Haruhi and started saying something along the lines of 'at least my daughter cares' or something like that. They both came back to the table and Tamaki went with the idea of Faery king. Kyoya wrote that down.

"Hunny and Mori could be a dwarf and giant. Respectively." I said. Hunny and Mori seemed to like that idea and agreed, Kyoya wrote in his little notebook again.

"Kyoya could be a dark mage." Said Alec. We all agreed and Kyoya wrote that down. We quickly discussed everyone's roles. Hikaru and Kaoru are going to be Satyrs. (Satyrs are the half goat men. If you didn't know.) Setsu was going to be an Elvin priestess.

Kamiko was going to be a water nymph, Chiyoko was going to be a forest nymph (They were going to host together) Haruhi was going to be a faery and was going to host with Tamaki. (Because he begged and pleaded for Haruhi to be a faery with him.)

And me I was going to be a drow elf thief. (Because I really wanted to.) After wrapping up a few more things we headed to our limos and headed to the Twins' mansion where their mom would measure everybody and design our costumes.

We got there first. We walked into their mom's fashion studio/office. "So Akiko ready to try on more clothes?" She asked. "Not now mom. We need her to get measured for our colspay outfits." The twins said. "So have you decided?" she asked.

They told her and she wrote everything down. "Alright let's get you measured." She said. I was then led into a back room where I changed into a bikini and got measured. "Okay all done." She said and put away the tape, as I changed back into my normal clothes.

By then everyone else had gotten there. The rest of the girls (Setsu, Kamiko and Chiyoko) got measured. Everyone else has already been measured before.

After it was finished we were all shooed out from her room so she could get to work. The twins would do any of the make-up on the day. We were all just sitting around in the twins' game room talking when all of a sudden Tamaki piped up.

"We should do something tomorrow. All together, like a family. Something fun, let's go to an amusement park." He said. The twins agreed, Haruhi said something about going to the market but was soon persuaded.

Everyone eventually agreed. And it was settled. We would all meet up at the nearest amusement park at 9:00. Soon after that everyone left.

The twins and I ate supper after everyone left. Then they dragged me to their room so that we could play video games again. I yawned and looked over at the clock. It was 1:00 in the morning.

"Hey I think it's time we went to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." I said and got up. "Aww come on stay with us just a little longer." They begged. I started to protest. "Just watch a movie with us please." They both begged and pulled out puppie dog faces.

I couldn't resist. I said yes. They broke into smiles and pulled me onto the bed. I sat up against the headboard in between both of them, Hikaru on my left and Kaoru on my right. Hikaru pushed a button and a TV rose from the end of the bed. Hikaru pushed play and Pirates of the Caribbean 4 came on. I was soon under the covers and yawned again.

I then lay down. Yawn. Maybe I could rest my eyes. Just for a minute.

Hikaru's POV

I looked over at Akiko who had gotten really quiet. She was fast asleep. "Kaoru." I whispered. He looked at me and then down at Akiko. "What should we do?" He asked in a hushed voice. I smiled a gentle smile, "Let's just let her sleep." Kaoru nodded. We soon got under the covers and lay down. We were soon sleeping peacefully.

AN: Another chapter finished. I hope you liked it. Sorry it was short. Please forgive me for not writing sooner. I was just really busy and had some writers block and lack of inspiration. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It gives me sooo much inspiration when you review. Also I would really like to know what you think of my story and how I could make it better. Please let me know what you think.


	9. What about the others

AN: Hello again all of you wonderful people who actually read this story. You are amazing thanks so much for reading.

Setsu's POV

It's 9:00 p.m.

When Kyoya and I had left the twins house at 5:00 we went home, ate, and did homework, pretty boring. After I had finished my homework I went to my room and started to write. I've been doing that a lot since I've been here.

It's been my escape from this crazy world I had fallen in. I mostly wrote about my day and the crazy things that had happened, a diary I guess. Who knows maybe one day I could make it into some sort of story and make a ton of money.

Sometimes I wrote poems, not that I was necessarily good at it. Anyway, I had been in my room since 7:00. Did I mention that it's incredibly boring living with Kyoya? When I left him he was on that stupid computer.

I swear he's trying to take over the world with that thing, knowing him that could be true.

I was looking forward to tomorrow. I always looked forward to seeing my friends. It was the one bright spot in this prison. At least their having fun, me I feel like I'm trapped.

I got up from my bed where I was sitting and went the window seat that was on the back wall in my room. I sat at the seat and looked outside. The moon was shining brightly, it was a full moon. My eyes watered slightly as I thought about my family and what they had thought about my disappearance.

Will I ever see them again? I didn't know.

I went back to my bed, turned on the alarm clock, laid my glasses on the night stand and went to bed. The tears I had been holding fell down my face as sleep overtook me.

Chiyoko's POV

I yawned it was getting close to bedtime. Mori, Hunny and I were in the living room watching a cute anime film Hunny wanted to watch.

We were on the floor leaning against the couch and each other, one big blanket spread across our laps. Mori was in the middle and Hunny and I leaned against him as we watched the movie.

We had just finished eating the best cake ever! It was chocolate cake with chocolate icing, my favorite. It was about 10:00 p.m. and I was getting tired. I rubbed my eyes and snuggled closer to Mori.

I yawned and closed my eyes. I hope the movie's over soon. I am getting really tired.

Hunny's POV

I stretched and yawned. "That was a great movie Takashi!" I said, he nodded. "What did you think Chi-chan?" I asked and got no response. "Chi-chan?" I asked and still no reply, I looked over and Chiyoko was resting against Takashi and was sleeping peacefully.

"Aw Chi-chan fell asleep. What should we do Takashi?" I asked. "Let's get her to bed." He said. I nodded. Takashi picked her up and carried her to her room and put her in bed. I followed behind him and tucked her in. I laid Usa-Chan beside her to give her company, me and Takashi left and went to bed soon after.

Kamiko's POV

I opened my eyes groggily and looked around. I was in Haurhi's living room and according to the program on tv it was three in the morning and I was on the couch instead of my bed. What was I doing out here?

I heard snoring and I looked at the direction it came from and saw Ranka asleep on a recliner in the corner. That's right me and Ranka were watching some late night chick flick marathon, I must have fallen asleep. I yawned and laid back down on the couch.

I have to get up in another 5 hours so I can get ready to go to the amusement park. Tamaki was going to come at 8:30 to pick Haruhi and I up. Better get my sleep. Morning is going to come too soon and so will Tamaki's over excited attitude. I laid back down on the couch and fell asleep.

AN: I know it was a really short chapter but it's kind of a filler sorry. Next one will be longer I promise. I am soo sorry that it has taken so long. Gomen Nasai!


	10. Wake up

AN: WOW I made it to chapter 10! I really hope it's good and I'm so sorry that it took so long to get into the story.

Chap. 10

Akiko's POV

The sun shone through my eyelids and I muttered a little moan at waking up. I was so warm; there were two big warm spots on either side of me. I snuggled closer to the one in front of me. (I was on my side). My eyes opened slightly and I looked up to see Hikaru's face inches from mine.

It was all I could do to not jump back. I could feel his breath on my face. He looks so innocent when he's asleep. Wait, what am I thinking, Hikaru innocent. I let out a small laugh before I could stop it. I looked to see if either of them moved, nothing happened, good.

Why was I in the same bed as them? Oh that's right we were watching a movie and I fell asleep. Crap their never going to let me live this down. I'm done for. I tried to wiggle down the bed, but Hikaru placed his hand around my waist and pulled me closer.

Crap I got to get out of this before Hikaru or Kaoru wake up. All of a sudden I felt movement behind me and freezed. I looked up at Hikaru's face and saw his eyelids flutter. Dang, their waking up. I know, I'll just pretend to be asleep and hope they don't do or say anything.

Hikaru's POV

I opened my eyelids and looked around. My hand was around Akiko's waist and I had pulled her close to me. Akiko, next to me. Crap she's gonna freak out. She's still asleep though, good. She would probably accuse me of being a molester or something if she saw my hand on her waist.

Kaoru sat up and blinked. He looked over at Akiko and me and smiled. "Well, well brother what do we have here?" He asked. "I-it's not what you think. I woke up and saw us like…this." I said and gestured to me and Akiko with my free hand. He snickered and sat up.

"Don't make sudden movements you'll wake her up!" I whispered loudly. "And that would be a bad thing why?" His grin gets bigger. "She'll probably think I'm trying to molest her or something." I whispered.

I hear a giggle beside me. I look down and Akiko has a hand near her mouth trying to stifle her laughter. "How long have you been up?" I question. "Long enough, Molester." She replies and laughter bursts from her mouth.

"Think that's funny do you?" I grinned mischievously; a look of mock horror spreads across her face. I then start to tickle her. "Kaoru, Help me. Hehehe." She says as she squirms. "Kaoru please help me." She laughs louder as I attack her stomach.

"I shall save you fair maiden." Says Kaoru as he picks her up away from me and puts me on the floor. "Thank you Prince Kaoru." Says Akiko laughing, as she runs out the door. Kaoru looks over at me, shakes his head and laughs.

We both get up and dressed. I'm wearing light wash straight leg jeans, black fitted tee, with light grey loose fitted vest. I finish the outfit off with a pair of Black converse, a black cross, and a black and grey bracelet.

Kaoru is wearing dark denim straight leg jeans, a white fitted tee with a maroon fitted vest. He completes the outfit with maroon converse, silver necklace and black bracelet.

We had just finished dressing when Akiko bursts into the room, wearing black thigh high shorts; purple tee, purple and grey striped knee high socks. She also wore black high top converse, a plain black necklace, and wore a wide black bracelet and wide purple bracelet.

I looked up at her and her hair was frizzy and messy. "PLEASE. HELP. ME. WITH. MY. HAIR!" She begged. I laughed until Kaoru punched me on the arm. "Yeah we'll help you." He said. We led her back into her room and into her bathroom.

We straightened her hair and put it into a loose, low ponytail. We then put just a dab of make-up on her and smiled. Dang we were good. She looked into the mirror. "You two are magical." She said as she stared into the mirror.

"We don't mean to interrupt you, but we have ten minutes to make it to the amusement park on time." Me and Kaoru said. Her head jerked. "Oh my god let's go." She grabbed our hands and pulled us outside and into our limo.

* * *

><p>Setsu's pov<p>

My alarm clock woke me up at 8:00. I got out of my warm bed and went to my door. I went into the hallway and walked down to Kyoya's door. I opened it, I saw him asleep at his desk his head rested on his closed laptop.

I walked close to him, making sure to stay quiet. He didn't have his glasses on. For some reason that made him look…kinder. Before I realized what I was doing I brushed a stray hair away from his face.

Well enough of that time to wake the demon up. "Kyoya sempai…..Kyoya Sempai….It's time to wake up." I said gently. His eyelids fluttered a little. "Kyoya sempai. Come on, wake up." I gently pushed him.

He opened his beautiful grey eyes. Wait, did I just think that. Oh god, I've been here too long. I finally looked to Kyoya who was now sitting up and cleaning his glasses. "Uh, good morning Kyoya sempai." I said. "Good Morning Setsuko." He replied. "I'm going to go get ready." I said and went back to my room. That was so awkward.

Kyoya's Pov

Setsuko had just run from my room. She's not acting like her usual self this morning. Interesting. After I put my glasses on, I went to my closet and found the clothes I would be wearing for the day.

I put on a dark blue, sleeveless button up with a white sleeveless undershirt and black jeans and black shoes. I then made my way downstairs to eat breakfast.

I walked into the dining room and sat down. The maids brought me my breakfast of toast, oatmeal and black coffee. About 10 minutes later Setsuko walks in wearing dark blue knee length shorts, plain white tee and a light grey cropped jacket.

She also wore white shoes, simple black necklace, and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She sat down at the table and the maids served her cinnamon rolls and a cup of milk. We ate in silence, when we were finished we headed out to the car and headed to the park.

* * *

><p>Kamiko's Pov<p>

"Kamiko. Kamiko, it's time to wake, we have to be ready when Tamaki Sempai gets here." Haruhi said pulling me out of my sleep. I moaned, I didn't want to get up. Especially if it meant facing the way too energetic Tamaki.

But I got up and went to the restroom and splashed some water on my face trying to wake up. I pulled a hairbrush through my hair and then looked through my pile of clothes in a corner of Haruhi's room. I picked out some clothes and went to change.

I came out wearing a pair of medium wash skinny jeans and a black tee with the words 'big things come in small packages'. I got that shirt from Akiko. Who got some clothes for me from the Twins mom.

I also put on a pair of grey toms, a silver heart necklace and some black metal bracelets. I went into the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal. Haruhi came in wearing khaki shorts and a green and white polo with normal tennis shoes.

I shook my head and stood up, "Haurhi were not going to school and there will be no girls from school around so why don't you dress like a girl today." Her face got that look on it and she started her speech about how it doesn't matter what people look like on the outside. It's what's on the inside that counts.

I nodded as she talked, "Yes but I think Tamaki would really like it if you dressed like a girl for once, I mean he really likes you and you can't even tell. Heck I bet he doesn't even know that he likes you and I bet that's why he calls you daughter, because he doesn't know what else to call his love for you. Anyway I'm rambling let's go change."

I pushed her back into her room and picked out a suitable outfit for her. She came out in the comfy green knee length summer dress and dark grey leggings with black flats that I picked for her. "Nice now all that's missing is…"

I ran into the room and came back out with a green head band. I fixed her hair. "Perfect." I said as I stepped back. She looked into the mirror. "Are you sure I can go to an amusement park dressed like this….it seems an impractical choice." She said.

"That's why I picked out leggings, it makes the outfit a little more casual looking plus you don't have to worry about any rides you go on. It is perfect trust me." I said. She was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Haurhi! I'm here to pick you and Kamiko up! It's time to have a wonderful day at the amusement park; we'll ride the roller coaster and go into the haunted house and…" I opened the door and Tamaki took one look at Haruhi and stopped talking.

His mouth was open, his eyes wide. Haruhi looked at his reaction and blushed. "I did a great job didn't I? Doesn't Haruhi look great?" I said, Tamaki just nodded still a little to shocked for words.

We walked down to his limo and got in. We were halfway to the amusement park when Tamaki said, "You look beautiful Haruhi." Talk about delayed reaction, I just smiled and did an internal fist pump.

* * *

><p>Chiyoko's pov<p>

I was still asleep when a thing jumped onto my bed. "Chi-Chan, Chi-chan. It's time to get up. Today we go to the amusement park." I opened my eyes and saw Hunny kneeling on the bed beside me. Takashi was standing at the edge of the bed.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Once you change we have chocolate chip pancakes waiting downstairs for breakfast." Hunny said a huge grin on his face. I jumped out of bed. "Really? Well I'll be right down. Now shoo I got to change."

I shooed them out of the room and headed to my closet. I looked through the different outfits and picked one. I put the clothes on the bed. That's when I notice the soft pink bunny lying by the pillow. Aw Hunny gave me his bunny last night. I smiled as I changed my clothes.

Hunny's Pov

I sat at the table waiting for Chiyoko to come down. Mori sat down across from me. After about 5 minutes I heard footsteps on the stairs. She soon came into the room.

She was wearing light wash jeans, a dark blue shirt with a picture of a bunny on it and white tennis shoes. She sat at the table a huge smile on her face. "Now where are those pancakes?" she said as she sat down at the table. 20 minutes later and we were heading to the amusement park.

An: I am so sorry that I haven't posted in forever. Thank you so much for reading this! I really appreciate all of your support and the time you take to actually read this. Thanks so much. Also I am going to post a small bonus chapter hope you like


	11. Bonus Story

BONUS CHAPTER

I wrote this as a way to make up for not posting in so long. Hope you like it.

This is not a new chapter; this is a small story from when Akiko is still at home. This is from Akiko's viewpoint

I stretched my arms up and yawned; I had been writing for several hours and was starting to feel cramped. I rubbed my eyes and got up. My friends would be coming over soon. I went downstairs and found a package on the kitchen/dining room table, addressed to me.

"Mom where did this package come from?" I yelled. "I don't know honey. I just found in front of the door earlier. Why don't you open it and see who it's from." She replied. "Ok." I said and grabbed the package; I went and sat down on the couch.

I opened it and inside was the full season of Ouran High School Host Club, a belzenef doll and a dark purple envelope. I Smiled and picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside was a piece of off white paper. I unfolded the paper and read the elegantly written note.

"Dear Akiko,

You keep telling me how you always like Ouran High school host club and the characters in it and how you would like to meet them. So I got this for you as a little present. I hope you enjoy it and I can't wait to meet you.

Sincerely,

U. N."

For those who don't know U.N. Is my online pen pal. I met him at some online pen pal site. He's 17, blond hair blue eyes and very nice. I've only seen one picture of him and he was wearing a weird black wig and cape.

We've been writing each other for a while now. He's become a very good friend of mine. I wish I could meet him. But he lives in Japan, even though he's Russian. His family's business is over there. Anyway my friends are about to come. "Ding Dong." Oh here they are, better go. Well, see ya later.

AN: oh ho ho ho ho ho. Who is U.N? And what will he mean to the story?


	12. Teacups and Haunted Mansions

AN: Sorry for taking so long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any way shape or form. No matter how many times I ask Santa. Enjoy.

Akiko's POV

We finally made it to the amusement park. After a very, very long car ride. The twins would not shut up, they kept going on and on about random things. Which I normally wouldn't have minded, but then Kaoru brings up this morning and starts teasing me and Hikaru about it.

And he wouldn't stop. He kept going on and on and on. So it was a very long car ride.

We pulled into the parking lot. We were the very last ones. I saw Tamaki and Kyoya talking beside a limo. Chiyoko laughing as she was on top of Mori's shoulders, Hunny smiled nearby. Haruhi, Kamiko and Setsu were standing together talking. Wow! Haruhi dressed like a girl today.

"Hey guys look." I said and pointed to Haruhi. They both whistled. I laughed. We parked and got of the car. "Wow! Haruhi you look like a girl today." Said the twins as we got closer to the group. Haruhi blushes.

"You perverted twins stay away from my little girl!" Yells Tamaki as he rushes to the two twins. And they start in back and forth. You know their usual. I walk over to Haruhi. "Hey Haruhi, you look nice." I said. She blushes a little in embarrassment. "Are you blushing?" I ask in a playful tone. She blushes more, I laugh. Oh lord, I've been with the twins too long.

"I helped her. She was going to dress like a boy today but I told her she should dress like an actual girl. I picked out her outfit, you like?" Kamiko asked and smiled. "Yeah it's great." I replied. "You should have seen Tamaki's reaction. It was great. It took him 15 minutes to say anything." Kamiko said. I looked over at Tamaki who was now trying to grow mushrooms beside a car.

Haruhi walked over to him and said something encouraging. I don't know what she said because we couldn't hear well. But it must have been something good because Tamaki suddenly stood up gave her a hug and dragged her this way.

"No use standing around let's go! I want to spend a wonderful day with my wonderful daughter!" Said Tamaki as he turns towards the entrance and pulled Haruhi behind him. The twins followed and teased him, Kyoya is right behind them sighing, and Hunny, Mori and Chiyoko follow after with me Setsu and Kamiko bringing up the rear.

"So how was your morning?" Setsu asks Kamiko and me as we walked towards the entrance. "Mine wasn't too bad. I stayed up really late last night watching romantic comedies with Ranka so I'm really tired." Kamiko says and smiles tiredly.

Setsu and I shake our heads. "What about you Akiko?" Kamiko asks after going on about all of Tamaki's reactions to Haruhi. I remember this morning and blush. "What? What happened this morning?" Setsu asks. I mumble something under my breath. "What was that?" Asks Kamiko.

"I…well…I kind of woke up in bed with the twins." I finally said. I saw their shocked looks. "NOT LIKE THAT!" I yelled.

"I was watching a movie with them. We were lying on their bed and I was in between them. And I…kind of got tired and fell asleep. They must have fallen asleep too….It was really embarrassing, I woke up in the morning and I was….like two inches away from Hikaru's face…. I tried to move before they woke up. But then…." I said and blushed brighter. "What!" Asked Kamiko in anticipation. "Well….Hikaru… ….Hikaru kind of…put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer." I said.

They both smile and laugh. "Hey it wasn't funny." I said. "What happened after that?" Setsu asks. As I finished explaining the events of the morning we approached the entrance gate. Tamaki had already taken care of everything and we went right on through.

He gathered us all in a circle. He had a map in his hand. "Ok we need to figure out where to go first." Haruhi says beside Tamaki. Tamaki nods his head enthusiastically and everyone starts talking at once. I shake my head and sigh. This is going to take too long. Time to get everyone's attention. "HEY!" I yell. Everyone quiets down.

"Give me the map." I said and held my hand out. Haruhi passes it to me. The twins start to say something but I raise my hand and shush them. I pull over Setsu, and Kamiko. We whisper planning the best course of action. We all nod and turn to the rest of the group.

"Ok, we're going to start in this section here. Going on these mild rides, next we'll go to the water park portion of the amusement park, then lunch. After lunch we'll take a 30 minute rest/break. And then we'll go to this section where the bigger rides are. Finally, we'll go to the tower and watch the fireworks and leave. Good?" I ask.

They all nod. Except for the Hikaru who mumbled something that sounded like 'pushy and bossy'. I glared at him.

We headed over to the tea cup ride first. Me, Setsu, Haruhi and Kaoru are in one tea cup. Mori, Hunny, Chiyoko in another. And finally Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kamiko are in the last one. Other people fill up the rest of the tea cups and the ride starts. Hunny and Mori's is going the fastest.

When we get off the ride Chiyoko walks around dizzy. The twins point out our next ride. A haunted house. We all start heading that way, when Kamiko pipes up "You guys go ahead I'll just stay here." "Why?" Asked both of the twins as we all stopped right in front of the haunted house. "Because I don't like scary things, not my type of fun. I'll just wait out here for you guys." She said.

"I'll stay out here with you." Kaoru offered. "Thanks." Kamiko replied. Hikaru started to complain. "Come on Hikaru, leave them alone." I said. "I'll leave them alone if you hold my hand all through the house." He said. "What you scared?" I asked a mischievous smile forming. "Not at all, I just want to hold your hand." He said and smiled right back.

I lifted out my hand. "Fine, just through the Haunted House." I said. He smiled a huge childish smile and grabbed my hand. He then proceeded to pull me into the Haunted house. Everyone else followed us, except for Kamiko and Kaoru of course.

The inside of the haunted house was dark with fog crawling along the ground. We walked down a long narrow hallway, with barely enough room for two people. The walls were made to look old and decrepit.

At the end of the hallway was a long mirror. First we just see ourselves. As we got closer it changed into a pale thin little girl with a creepy smile staring at us through the mirror. She laughed a high pitched giggle and disappeared. Then she appeared in front of us.

I jumped, and fell into Hikaru. I felt his breath near my ear. "Hey, it's ok, it's just an illusion, see." He whispered and waved his hand through the little girl apparition. "Nothing to be afraid of." He said and we continued on.

We rounded the corner right into a deranged looking clown. He laughed and ran down the hallway. As we continued down different creepy things popped out at us. Like a doctor with blood all over himself and a knife yelling "Let me cut you open." And a creepy bald guy in a straight jacket. At the end we came to two doors one said Guys the other said girls.

"I guess I won't be able to hold your hand all the way through. See you on the other side." Hikaru said and let go of my hand. He opened the guy's door and went in. I opened the door and went into the girl's room. Haruhi, Chiyoko, and Setsu followed me.

The room us girls were in was dark, almost pitch black. I groped around and found another door but it was locked. We tried the door we came in but that also was locked. What's going on?

Hikaru's POV

I walked into the room. It was dark. Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny and Mori filed in behind me. All of a sudden a light came on. But it wasn't in our room. It was in the room next door. Which we could see through a glass wall. It didn't seem like the girls could see us so it must have been one way.

There was a door on the other side of our room but it was locked. Also mounted in the corner was a TV. All of a sudden it flicked on. And a guy wearing a white hockey mask came on. "You've been separated from those you love; now you get to watch them die."

We stood there a little confused and waited.

The light in the other room flickered and then went out. A couple seconds later it flickered back on. The guy in the Hockey mask was standing in the middle with a chain saw. The girls saw him and started to scream. The guy then revved the chainsaw several times. The girls screamed more and ran around the room. Trying the doors, but they wouldn't open.

The lights went out again and the screaming continued. One by one the screaming stopped. Until there was only one voice left screaming. It was Akiko. "HIKARU!" Akiko screamed and then it went silent.

The lights came back on in the other room. There was blood splattered around the room. The guy in the mask stood in the middle, blood on his chain saw and clothes. The girls were nowhere.

Tamaki started to freak out, Hunny was crying and Mori was trying to comfort Hunny. I stood there in shock; panic was starting to bubble in my chest. The door at the end of the room swung open and we stepped through.

Akiko's POV

Where were we? After the lights went out everything slowly got silent. And I was gagged, blindfolded and dragged to a room. The gag and blindfold was now off. I looked around. I was in a dungeon. The other girls were each in their own cells. What. The. Heck.

I walked to the door. "Hey! What are we doing here? Let us out!" I yelled through the bars on the door. I heard footsteps. A guy in grim reaper clothes came up to me. "Hey don't worry this is all part of the ride. The guys you were with will be going through house, they have to find you. Then you all have to 'escape' the house through a maze." Said the guy in a bored tone.

At first I was frustrated until an idea came to my mind.

AN: I would have made it longer but I wanted to leave it off in a cliff hanger. I hope you not mad at me about that. Also I'm going on vacation this week, sooo it might be awhile before the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. *I give out free cookies for all those who are amazing and read my story* Also if anyone has any questions, suggestions, or critiques please review and tell me. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks again!


	13. Short thing

AN: I know it's been a long time. I'm sorry. Also I am not quiting this story or anything like that. I'm just having a bad case of writer's block and this month has been very busy for me. So I'm sorry. Also sorry that the chapter is so short, I just wanted you all to have something till I get the next chapter up. Free cookies to all of you amazing people who are still reading this and for anyone who is just now reading this. You people are just Awesome. Also if you have any ideas, questions or critiques tell me and I'll try to get back to you. Thanks.

PS. I edited the end...and am working on the next chapter. SO sorry for the wait.

* * *

><p>Hikaru's POV<p>

As soon as the door opened I bolted through it. I ran around until I found one of the park employees. I grabbed his shirt and shoved him up against a wall. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU TAKE THEM!" I yelled angry and slightly frightened.

I mean I knew they weren't dead, it's just part of the ride, right. But what if some crazy person came in and actually killed them! I couldn't take that risk I had to know where she was. "I-i-it's all just a part of the ride man." He said fear plastered on his face. I glared at him not satisfied. "They're in the dungeon. Waiting for you guys to find them." He said, I gave him one last glare before I put him down and started to walk away.

"Where's the dungeon?" I asked anger still in my voice. I saw the guy point straight ahead. I nodded and walked off. I faintly heard Kyoya apologizing to the man as I stepped through to the next room.

* * *

><p>I was getting close. I had just passed a sign that said 'dungeon up ahead.' I ran in and found all the girls in different cells. I let out a sigh of relief.<p>

I looked around but didn't see her. I ran over to Setsu. "Where's Akiko?" I asked. She just pointed to another cell. As I ran over to it the other guys start to filter in. I look around the cell. All I could see was a lump in the corner with something dark all over it.

"Akiko!" I said and managed to get the door open. I ran over to her and grabbed her, her long hair covering her face. She had a dark liquid around her throat and all over her body, "Akiko?" I ask a little fear in my voice and shake her. She doesn't move.

"Akiko!" I ask louder, Still no movement. "Akiko!" I scream and close my eyes.

"You know you don't have to yell. I'm right here." Says a female voice behind me. I turn around and there she is alive and well. I look up at her and then back to the body in my arms. I move the hair to see not Akiko's face but a fake face. I drop the fake body and walk over to Akiko and hug her.

"God you scared me." I said and I could feel her laugh. "What's so funny?" I ask and back up. "You thought….you thought that was me?" She laughs. "The trickster got tricked. This is great." She laughs.

"You mean you planned this?" I ask a little bit of anger seeping into my voice. She nods, "I'm sorry Hikaru but I had to do something while I was waiting for you boys to find us. So I thought I'd give you a taste of your own medicine." She says.

I scrowl. "I can't believe you did that." I growled at her and stormed out of one of the haunted house's emergency exits. "Hikaru." She yells at me. "I said I'm sorry." She says and runs to up beside me.

"Yeah you did, but you also made me think that you were dead too." I growled. Her face grew sad. "I'm sorry Hikaru….I didn't think you'd take it so seriously….it was just a joke." She said.

I sigh my anger lessening. "Let's just get back to the others." I said as I turned away from her and started heading back to the others.


	14. Fight?

AN: I am sooo sorry that I haven't posted anything up till now. I had a really busy summer and not a lot of motivation…but it's coming back to me (I hope *Crosses fingers*) I will try to get chapters up as soon as I can…but I can't promise anything. Sorry that it's kinda short. Hope you all like. Also I edited the end of the last chapter.

One last thing, Here is a link to my profile on deviant art I am hoping to put up some pictures soon of my ocs so please keep an eye out. Thanks so much for reading. Please review.

* * *

><p>Akiko's pov<p>

The day passed pretty quickly. Though Hikaru was still a little mad…you could tell because he wasn't as talkative as he usually was. I looked for another opportunity to talk to him about what happened earlier…but never got the chance. It was dark now and we all gathered around the entrance to watch the fireworks that the park had every night. As the sky started to explode with color I walked over to Hikaru. "I really am sorry about earlier….I didn't think you'd take it so seriously." I said feeling sorry.

He remained silent looking up at the sky. I looked over at him watching the color wash over his face. "Do you know how much that freaked me out?" He asked. "I knew it wasn't real….but it looked real. The room you were in covered with blood, you gone. I watched as you were practically killed in front of me and all I could do was stand there and listen to you scream." He said turning his face away.

"Then I walk into that dark room and thought I saw your body. I was scared to death. Then you just laugh about it like it was the funniest thing in the world." he said anger flashing in his eyes. I bowed my head waves of guilt washing over me.

We stood there for a moment the air so heavy you could cut it with a knife. Out of nowhere he flicks my chin. I look up at him and see the devilish look on his face. "I guess that just means you're going to have to make it up to me." He said grinning. "_What is he going to have me do?" _I thought cringing.

"Keep next weekend open." He said mysteriously and turned back to watch the fireworks. My head spun…"_What is he planning?"_

* * *

><p>It was late by the time we made it back home. I was really tired…Can't quite say the same for the twins, seemed like they were both bouncing off the walls. I knew that last minute cotton candy was a bad idea. They both grabbed my hands and dragged me upstairs and into their room yelling something about playing a game.<p>

"No, I don't want to play a game I'm tired. I want to change and go to bed." I said. They just shook their head. "We aren't letting you go until you play a game with us." They said in unison. "At least let me go change clothes please." I said. They nodded smiling victoriously. I walked to my room, changed into Pj's then walked back to the twin's room, almost falling asleep on my feet.

As soon as I walked into the room I sat down on the nearest couch. I closed my eyes and was almost asleep when I was hit with a pillow, right across the face. "What the…" I started cracking my eyes open, when I was interrupted by another hit.

I jumped up my eyes going wide. I see both the twins holding a pillow and smiling like Cheshire cats. "Wake up! We want to play." They said. "Oh, you want to play do you?" I asked. I quickly grabbed a couch cushion and smacked them both with it.

They grabbed their necks, "Ow! You hit hard." They both griped pouting. "Never hit a tired woman with a pillow and then say that you just wanted to play." I said waving the cushion around. They both looked shocked, then they smiled and finally they burst out in laughter both pointing at me. "You should see yourself…..ha-ha….Your hair is everywhere….ha-ha…you look like your drunk…ha-ha..." They both said in-between their laughing.

I raised the cushion and tried to hit them again, but they dodged and hit me with their pillows. This started a huge pillow fight between the three of us. We ran around the room screaming, throwing and hitting each other with pillows and having a lot of fun.

Soon all three of us had collapsed on their huge bed, out of breath and stomachs hurting from laughing so much. "That was fun." I breathed. "Yeah…we knew it would be." They said. I smacked them both lightly once more with a pillow, before I shook my head and lay back on another pillow.

"I'm going to rest for a minute, 'Kay guys?" I said closing my eyes. I felt them both nod in response and move closer. Soon we were all asleep, all of us exhausted by the day's events.


	15. A little dose of awkward

**Hey Sorry it's been awhile...I was very busy...I've taken over teaching two dance classes and a tof stuff has been happening with my family. I'm really sorry. Also sorry that this chapter is a little short.**

**DISCLAIMER: I really, really wished I owned Ouran...I asked a genie but he said no...Something about copyright being to difficult to rewrite or something. Anyway please enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Setsu's POV<p>

I was awoken by the sound of my alarm clock. I cracked open an eye and glanced at the time: 7:30. We were supposed to be at the Twin's house to try on our cosplay outfits at 9:00 and it would take me at least 30 minutes to wake up the demon lord. He was a tough guy to get up when he was determined to sleep.

* * *

><p>Approx. 30 minutes later I was back in my own room getting dressed. When I was finished getting ready I went downstairs to another quiet and slightly awkward breakfast with Kyoya and his father. Finally we were in the car and on our way to the twin's. The car ride as usual was quiet except for the clacking sounds of Kyoya hitting his computer keys.<p>

The driver opened the door for Kyoya and I and we stepped out of the car. We walked up to the door and rang the bell. A young maid opened the door. "Oh, Kyoya-sama and Setsuko-sama please come in." the maid welcomed us and showed us to a sitting room. "The masters and Akiko-Sama are still asleep, so please have a seat while I go and wake them." She said.

"Please let us do it… Setsu-san is so very good at waking others up." Kyoya said. I glared at him while the maid thanked him and left. "Are you going to stand there or are we going to go wake them up?" He asked while he smiled one of his fake host smiles. I turned and started heading out of the room when Kyoya asked, "Do you know where their rooms are?"

I stopped and turned to face him, "No, I don't. Please lead the way." I said through gritted teeth. The man was trying my patience today. He walked out of the room, made a turn, went up stairs, made several more turns, and finally gestured to two doors. "That is Akiko's room there; please wake her while I wake the twins." He said or rather commanded.

I nodded and opened the door. The bed was empty and made. "Kyoya." I said getting ready to tell him what I found. "She's in here." He said from the other doorway. I walked over to the twin's door and followed Kyoya into the room. On the huge king sized bed was Hikaru, Akiko and Kaoru. Akiko was in the middle lying on her back, Kaoru was holding her hand and was facing her, while Hikaru had an arm wrapped around her stomach and was also facing her.

I was so busy staring at them that I barely heard the snap of the camera. I looked over at Kyoya who was busy snapping pictures of them, probably for one of his stupid host magazines. "Hey! Leave them alone." I whispered. He looked at me with a quizzical eye. "Why should I? This will be profitable for the host club, that's all that matters." He said. "Really that's all that matters? You don't care what they'll think about this?" I said pointing to them.

"They might get angry at first, but they'll see my side." He said. I shook my head at him upset, but knowing that this talk was going nowhere. "Come on the least you can do is let them wake up without an audience." I said thoroughly frustrated at his logic. We both walked out of the room and I slammed the door behind me. "I've heard that Kaoru's a light sleeper that should wake him up, then he'll notice the time and wake the other two up." I said and headed towards the stairs. He smiled thoughtfully following me down.

* * *

><p>Akiko's POV<p>

The slamming of a door woke me up. I felt someone's arm around my waist and dismissed it closing my eyes to go back to sleep, when I was pulled. I opened my eyes and saw Hikaru's sleeping head. He had both of his arms wrapped around my waist and his face was buried into my collar bone. His breath was warm against my shirt.

I blushed a bright red, how did this always happen to me. I tried to push him away lightly so he wouldn't wake up, but it just made him pull me closer and snuggle deeper into my neck. This made me go an even brighter red. All of a sudden I hear laughter coming from behind me, I try to turn my head to look and catch a glimpse of Kaoru sitting up holding his hand to his mouth, his shoulders shaking and making the bed move.

"This is so not funny." I hiss at him. "But it is. This is just hilarious." He replies before he bursts into another laughing fit. "Can't you do something useful?" I asked. "Useful?" he said mischievously and I could tell he was thinking of something devious. "Hikaru! It's time to get up!" He yelled jumping up and down in the bed; Hikaru shifted and then clung tighter. "No, I don't want to get up." He mumbled into my collar. I could hear Kaoru take a big breath of air, quite dramatically I might add. "Kaoru, no." I said in a desperate whisper.

"Hikaru! Wake up and look at me!" He yelled again. Hikaru moved slightly, lifted his head and looked me in the eyes. You could tell by the look on his face (Which was quite close to mine) that he was still half asleep. "Hey you're not Kaoru…" He said and then realization hit him as the sleepiness left. His eyes opened wide as he noticed the position he was in. He turned bright red as he disentangled himself from me, Kaoru laughing hysterically all the while.

As soon as we separated I jumped off the bed, causing Kaoru to fall over his sides heaving. "That's it! I am never sleeping with you two again!" I exclaimed. Hikaru and Kaoru started to grin and it was then that I realized exactly what I said and how they would take it. "YOU PERVERTS!" I yelled. They started laughing. Then all of a sudden a yellow tornado burst into the room and started yelling at the top of his lungs.

"How dare you do something to my lovely daughter you devils!" Tamaki yelled. How I had become his daughter I don't know….it just happened. Tamaki continued to rant and rave awhile before I could change the subject. "Tamaki…Its fine they didn't do anything too inappropriate. Besides I have you to save me should I need it." I said playing to his overly protective side.

Tamaki nodded and turned to me giving me his best host smile. "Of course I'd do anything to protect you fine maiden." He said taking my hand and kneeling. "Ok enough with the theatrics." I said pulling him off the ground and yanking my hand out of his grasp. "We've got some costumes to try on. Let's go." I said pointing to the door.

Tamaki and Kaoru walked through and I was about to follow when Hikaru pulled me back. "Hey….I just wanted to say sorry…..for earlier….I didn't mean to be so….touchy." He said red coloring his face. I have never seen Hikaru embarrassed like this it was really….cute. "It's ok Hikaru. You were sleeping and thought I was Kaoru. I understand." I said and smiled. He smiled in return. "Shall we join the others?" I asked, he nodded and we went downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! If so please review. If you have any ideas please let me know and I will take them into consideration. You people are so awesome for reading this, Please review and have a cookie *Holds out plates of cookies* <strong>


	16. Costumes?

**AN: HI! Sorry for such a long wait and such a short chapter. I had to write this chapter 3 times before i was happy with it and it's only a bit of filler with a little plot thrown in. :) Anyway. I am drawing the costumes for the hosts cosplay event and I will post them on my deviant art account. ( ) My name is Anime-Wars-Chick-96. I have four designs drawn I just have to color and post them. I will also post the descriptions of their costumes on my profile. Thanks so much for reading this and thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

><p>Haruhi and I walked into the huge mansion that belonged to the twins. The place was gigantic. I would have gotten lost were it not for the maid leading us. She led us to a small waiting room. Akiko and the twins were not yet up. Those sleepy heads.<p>

Everyone else was there, we seemed to be the last ones. Haruhi and I had just taken our seats when we heard a scream, "YOU PERVERTS!" "That sounded like Akiko!" I said and stood up. I was about to go to her when a blonde tornado passed by me making me fall on my butt.

Everything was awkwardly silent, until we heard muffled shouts from upstairs. Not long after that Tamaki walks through the doorway followed by Kaoru. A few seconds pass before Hikaru walks in with Akiko trailing behind him, her face as red as a tomato.

Akiko walked over and sat next to me, I leaned over and whispered into her ear, "What happened?" "Nothing." She replies. Setsu, Hunny and a few others were teasing the twins for sleeping so late. "Your face is bright red. Yeah, I bet it was nothing." I said with a teasing smile. "It was just a really awkward morning, let's leave it at that for now." She said. I looked her in the eye for a moment and decided to let it go. She'll tell me later when she's ready.

"Alright enough of that!" Exclaimed Hikaru as he stood up. "Let's go try on costumes. Mom will be wondering where we are if we don't hurry." Kaoru said following his twin out of the sitting room. We followed them down a hallway and made several turns before coming to a door on the right of another long hall. Hikaru turns the handle on the closed-door and walks in.

We all followed behind him, Mrs. Hitachin's office was large. It had a huge desk near the back, a crafting table to one side with designs and fabrics scattered over it, and several mannequins off to the other side, both male and female, some with clothes on them, some not.

"Finally!" Mrs. Hitachin exclaimed looking up from her job of pinning something to a female mannequin. "I thought you'd never arrive!" She said moving closer to our group and hugging each one in turn. When she came to give me my hug I said loudly enough for everyone to hear, "Well we would have been here sooner...if it weren't for certain sleepy heads." I said smiling and looking pointedly towards the twins and Akiko. Mrs. Hitachin laughed, "Yes, I assumed as much. My boys never were ones to get up early, anyway let's not waste any more time. We have a lot of costumes to try on." she said and made her way to a door in the back of the room.

We all followed her into the back room. I gasped as I walk in. The room we walked in was just as big as her normal office. She had mirrors scattered at strategic points around the room, with a big 160 degree mirror at the end of the room, surrounding the 160 degree mirror were big comfy couches and chairs, and in the corner was a dressing room area with boxes, clothes racks, clothes bags, shoes and other dressing necessities all to the side of it. The last tough was a huge modern chandelier hanging from the high ceiling.

"Hey! stop gawking and take a seat." Kaoru says laughing. I looked around and everyone else had already taken a seat. "Come on!" He says grabbing my hand, leading me to a seat and pushing me into it. I laugh and settle back as the costume 'party' begins.

-Magical time skip of awesomeness-

After the costumes had been tried on we all headed to the dining room for lunch, Akiko pulled me off to the side and into a little nook. "Hey, what are you…" I started. "I'm going to explain this morning. Now hush." She said cutting me off. She then goes to tell me about her very awkward morning encounter. I tried to nod my head understandingly but I couldn't take it anymore, I burst out laughing. I couldn't stop and I could hardly breathe.

"Hey! It's not funny." Akiko huffed. "It was really…..intimate….I mean awkward." She said her face burning bright red again. "It's because you like him." I said knowingly wiggling my eyebrows. "Me? Like Hikaru?! No! Never!" Akiko exclaimed shaking her head. "That sounds like a denial." I replied. "No! It's just I think he's cool…you know since he's an anime character and all." Akiko explained.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." I said sarcastically. "No really." She said. "Whatever, I'm hungry let's go eat." I said. Akiko nodded and we walked into the dining room. As soon as we walked into the room Tamaki grabbed Akiko demanding she sit by him so that he could 'protect' her from those little devils or something like that. Hikaru ignored Tamaki all together and sat beside Akiko.

Tamaki protested wildly, Hikaru just continued to ignore him and started to talk to Akiko, much to Tamaki's dismay. Tamaki then turned to Kyoya and started yelling something like 'mommy do something.' Kyoya ignored Tamaki too and Tamaki went to his little emo corner. I stood in the entrance and watched it all happen.

Everyone else had pretty much sat down, Kaoru came up beside me, "Come on slow poke." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to a seat. He pulled out my chair and then sat down beside me. The food was brought out soon afterward and everyone started to talk and eat.

"Is it just me or does it look like those two like each other?" He whispered motioning to Hikaru and Akiko with his fork. "Oh it's definitely not just you. I noticed it earlier when Akiko told me about this morning and vehemently denied any feelings towards him." I said. "Nice." He replies smiling. "unfortunately, I don't think either of them are going to relize it…at least not for a long time." Kaoru said after looking at them for a moment. "I agree." I said. We sat there and thought for a moment.

Then a light bulb went off above our heads and we turn to look at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asks. "Are you thinking about playing matchmaker and getting those two together?" I ask. "Oh, yeah." He replied. "Let's do it." I said and held out my fist and we bumped it. "Oh, Yeah!" We both exclaimed loudly.

Quick Pov change Hikaru's POV

"Oh, Yeah!" My brother and Kamiko exclaimed. I turned to look at Akiko. "That doesn't sound good." I said. "Knowing them…..it's not." She replied. We both shivered as Kamiko and Kaoru turned and looked over at us, smiled and then started to whisper to each other. "Not good at all." Akiko said. "Nope." I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night in Kyoya's bedroom<strong>

Kyoya uploaded his camera's pictures on his labtop. He looked through them and then looked through them again. Where were those pictures he had taken this morning? He looked one more time. They were nowhere to be seen. Someone must have deleted them. Setsu's face popped up into his head. He smiled. 'She's a smart one, I'll have to watch her in the future.' His shook his head and continued his work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ohhhhhh Kaoru and Kamiko are going to become matchmakers...What will the result be...stay tuned to fine out. And Setsu deleted the pictures...That fiend :)<strong>

**The next chapter will be the girls' first day of hosting. Thanks for reading and please review. It fills my heart with rainbows and gives me inspiration. Also For those who have been reviewing. Please take this picture (It's the deleted pictures of Akiko and Hikaru...and their morning...lol)**


	17. Swimming with the Twins

**My dear readers I am not dead! And I'm very, very sorry that it's taken sooo long to write another chapter. Please forgive me. I wrote another bonus chapter which I'll be posting as soon as I post this...And I'll be working on the next chapter soo...So please enjoy this chapter and reveiw...Also please forgive any mistakes...I really wanted to post it.**

* * *

><p>"Bye!" I yelled as I watched Kamiko and Haruhi get into Tamaki's car. They were the last ones to leave and so I stood on the porch and watched as the car drove away. I just shut the door when I felt two arms wrap around my elbows and start to pull me backwards.<p>

"Uh…huh…W-what are you two doing?" I ask instantly knowing who it was. "We're bored…we want to go swimming." The both exclaim loudly and right beside my ears too. I shook loose of them and rubbed at my ears. "Swimming?" I ask. They both nod their heads.

"I don't have a swimsuit." I reply…To be quite honest I don't know if I have a swimsuit or not, I have yet to look through all the clothes Mrs. Hitachin gave me. "I'm sure mom gave you one…even if she didn't we can just get one from her. You know since she's a designer and all." Says Hikaru like I'd forgotten.

"But I'm tired. We stayed out so late last night…and we've got school tomorrow…I just want to take a nap." I reply rubbing my eyes and trying to look as sleepy as possible. I look up at them from under my half closed eyes trying to look as cute and persuading as possible. Is that just me or is there a light dusting of red across Hikaru's cheeks.

Whatever I thought I saw was gone in an instance as Hikaru and Kaoru crossed their arms. "It's not going to work." They both said in unison. I sighed and admitted defeat. I held out my hands to the two twins. "Fine, take me to your leader." They both grabbed onto my arms and pulled me back their mom's office.

"Mom! Akiko needs a swimsuit…We want to go swimming." They both yelled. I saw their mom smile and shake her head. She laughed. "Come on Akiko, when they want something they won't stop until they get it. Kind of like their dad in that way." She took me to the changing room and grabbed a few different swimsuits.

I tried a few on and she kept handing me more. She really liked to dress others up. Finally we heard the twins start to complain in the other room. Mrs. Hitachin walked out, "She just can't make up her mind." She said. Well that was mostly true…I felt slightly uncomfortable in the choices Mrs. Hitachin picked out for me. They were all bikinis and I had never worn a bikini in my life.

Not that I didn't have a good body…No I was pretty proud of my body…my legs specifically (I had nice dancer's legs) but anyway…some of the swimsuits were string bikinis and I had an immense fear that it wouldn't stay up. Mrs. Hitachin came back in and passed me one last suit. "Here they picked this one out." She says and passes me a small bundle smiling. I go into the changing room and look at the suit.

This one was different than the others. This was a black, green, white, and blue striped tankini top with short black shorts. I tried it on and looked in the mirror. I smiled this one I could wear without feeling to self-conscious. It covered my stomach and the stripes showed off my nice curves and the shorts were fine (My bathing suit at home had some like them.)

So I walked out and everyone smiled. "Good choice you two…Good choice." I said to the twins smiling. They both grinned. "Yeah we got good taste." Kaoru said who looked over at Hikaru. A minute or two passed in this manner. "Alright what are you two waiting for?" I ask and grab their hands to pull them up.

They both stood up and we headed down a hall. We made a few twists and turns before they opened up two French doors that lead into an inside swimming pool. "Are you two going to swim in your regular clothes?" I asked because they weren't carrying any swim gear to change into. They both laughed. "No, we've got them in the changing room over there." Kaoru says pointing. That's when I realize that Hikaru's been awfully quiet.

"Hikaru, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue. You've hardly said a word since we've been in your mom's office." I ask him. He just shakes his head his cheeks slightly red. "No nothing's wrong." He replies and laughs it off. Then Hikaru and Kaoru start to run to the changing room. "Hey! Didn't you know you're not supposed to run near a pool!" I yelled, their laughter floated over to me as they both disappeared into the changing room.

I looked around. This room was like the rest of the mansion nice, big and obviously very expensive. There was a big in-ground pool, a hot tub and a door that lead (According to the sign) to a sauna. There were also a few other doors that lead to different rooms but I really didn't pay them much attention. I walked along the edge of the pool thinking about going ahead and jumping in, when all of a sudden two pairs of hands were pushing me in.

I heard a big splash just before I went under the water. I swam back up and glared at the two twins who were standing on the edge of the pool with huge grins on their face. They had changed into their swim trunks. Kaoru's pale yellow and Hikaru's a dark blue. I put one hand on the edge of the pool and held my other hand out.

"Help me up please." I ask of them. "Why? We're just going to get back in." They said. "I have to go to the restroom." I lied. Hikaru shook his head and grabbed my arm to pull me up. I grabbed on to his arm and jerked it forward with all of my strength. Hikaru fell face forward into the pool and Kaoru started to laugh. "Oh think it's funny do you?" I ask as I quickly grab his arm and pull him into the pool also.

I started to laugh as they both came up from the water, their hair dripping onto their faces. They both looked slightly upset/pouty which just made me laugh harder. All of a sudden Hikaru put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me down under the water. I came back up coughing up a little bit of.

"That is it sir! This means war." So the three of us spent an hour or two splashing, dunking and, at one point, throwing me into the water. I finally pulled myself out of the water. "Okay boys… that's it…I'm done." I say breathing a little hard from our 'who can hold their breath the longest' game. "Awww." They both say as they swim over to the edge I was sitting on. "Can't we play just a little bit longer." They asked pouting.

God they acted like two year olds sometimes. "You two can go play…I'm going to the hot tub." I said getting up and walking over to it. I settled down into the nice hot water and closed my eyes. I heard a few splashes from the water and then I hear the twins climb in beside me. "Can't I have five minutes to myself?" I ask. "Nope." The both reply scooting closer to me.

I open my eyes and see them looking at me strangely. "What?" I ask. "Do you like staying with us?" They both ask a vulnerable look seeping into their eyes. "Of course I like staying with you. Yeah sometimes you two drive me a little crazy with all of your games and shenanigans, but sometimes they hold the greatest, if craziest memories." I replied earnestly.

They both smiled huge, genuine smiles and hugged me. It was like a twin sandwich because I was caught between the two of them. I just awkwardly patted their shoulders for a minute or two. "Alright guys…I'm glad you're happy…but this is a little…awkward." I said after a bit. They both laughed and pulled away.

"Let's get something to eat I'm starving." Said Hikaru and Kaoru nodded. I just shook my head and laughed. "Alright let's go." I said and we all got out and started heading towards the kitchen. Before we left the pool area I look back at the hot tub. Maybe…their opening up a bit. I smiled at that thought and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I have finished a chapter for you all to read! And maybe a little story progression...The twins are happy that Akiko is with them...are they opening their hearts to let another outsider in? We will have to I wrote another bonus story! PLeasee read it as well. And please Reveiw...It fills my heart with rainbows.!<strong>


	18. Bonus Chapter: The boy in the dark room

**DUH DUH DUH DUN! Here's a small bonus chapter...if you look carefully it contains small elements of plot progression...what am I saying this chapter is full of some plot progression stuff. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for staying with me even though I suck at updating in an early fashion (Throws confetti and candy everywhere) You all are awesome! I love you all. 3 Please review..it fills my heart with rainbows...**

* * *

><p>A teen clothed all in black lay back against his black bed. He looked around his room. Everything was some dark shade of purple or black. He looked over at his nightstand which had a few lighted candles and a calendar on top. He looked at the calendar with tomorrows date circled in red. Tomorrow he'd get to meet her. The one person who seemed to understand him, his closet friend. He got up and walked over to his desk, grabbed his laptop and sat back down on his bed. He opened up the laptop and looked over their last conversation.<p>

_Anime_Freak: Hey there Ume_Neko. What's up?_

_Ume_Neko: Trying out a new spell. Wbu?_

_Anime_Freak: Just watching some Ouran online again. I'm at the episode with Kirimi and Nekozawa._

_Ume_Neko: One of my favorite…I just wished he had been able to stay in the light more._

_Anime_Freak: Yeah…I felt bad for him…poor Nekozawa :( Anyway what's your new spell you're trying out._

_Ume_Neko: Well, it's a teleportation spell. _

_Anime_Freak: Do you think it'll actually work?  
>Ume_Neko: I really hope so…If it does I'd get to meet someone awesome. :)<em>

_Anime_Freak: Who?  
>Ume_Neko: Just someone I've been talking to. <em>

_Anime_Freak: Well I hope it works out for you. :) _

_Anime_Freak: Dang I got to go; my mom's calling for me. I'll talk to you later. OK :)_

_Ume_Neko: Ok…talk to you later…Bye :)_

_Anime_Freak has gone offline._

She hadn't been able to get on that night and they just hadn't been able to get on at the same time. But he had finally perfected the spell and sent her the gift. Now she was here…with her friends. He had yet to approach her. He wanted to look as normal as possible when he met her…so he had been practicing and training. He wanted their meeting to go well, so he had waited until she would become a hostess. He would be one of her first costumers. The thought made him smile. An hour being able to talk to her, in the sun, and looking normal. He just had to wait a little longer to speak to his best friend. He stood up and got ready to go to bed. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.


End file.
